


Breen for the Lady

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G’kar is making a special dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breen for the Lady

**Author's Note:**

> 10 of 31

G’kar was humming as he hustled and bustled around in his small kitchen. Na’toth watched but refused to help him in any way. 

“Why are you making breen for a human?” She finally asked.

“I told you that Earth has an equivalent food called Swedish Meatballs. I thought Ivanova might like some Earth-ish food.” 

“It won’t entice her to bed you, you know. She seems to not be attracted to anyone or anything as best I can tell.”

G’kar made a fine figure in his pink lacy apron. 

“Not even Ivanova can resist this!” 

Na’toth laughed so hard she cried.


End file.
